1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wind charger.
2. Description of Related Art
A button cell is usually arranged on a motherboard of a computer to supply power to a basic input/output system (BIOS) chip, thereby maintaining system data stored in the BIOS chip. However, when the voltage of the button cell falls below a certain value, not enough power will be produced to power the BIOS chip and if the button cell is not replaced in a timely manner, the system data could be lost.
Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.